rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
RuPink's Drag Race Season 3
Season 3 of RuPink's Drag Race consists of 12 episodes. The season premiered on March 9, 2018. The winner was Aquaria, with Lucifer Nightmare and Bitchita tying for Miss Congeniality. Format The format was originally Winner Winner Lip-Sync, but for unknown reasoning, that format moved to All Stars. So there's a new format: Lip-Sync Circle! Lip-Sync Circle is when 4 queens that performed well lip-sync against each other. Each queen picks who they choose to eliminate from the bottom 4. The winner of the lip-sync eliminates who they chose. Once the final 5 is reached, the Lip-Sync for Your Legacy ''format will be in effect instead. Queens Aquaria, Avril Castle, Bitchita, Evangelista, Lucifer Nightmare, Max, Miku Meow, Miz Cracker, Morgan McMichaels, Munlite, Ongina, Peppermint, Shannel, and Shotta Wine. Lipstick Choices Progress Episodes * Episode 1: Charisma, Uniqueness, Nerve and Talent Show * Episode 2: Diva Eleganza * Episode 3: ShakesQueer * Episode 4: The Kardashian Rusical! A Tribute to Fruity * Episode 5: Snatch Game! Episode 1: Charisma, Uniqueness, Nerve and Talent Show Guest Judge: Aja Mini Challenge: Reading Is Fundamental Mini-Challenge Winner: Lucifer Nightmare Main Challenge: Compete in a drag talent show, showing their skills. Top 4: Lucifer Nightmare, Aquaria, Peppermint, and Miku Meow Challenge Winner: Aquaria Bottom 4: Shotta Wine, Morgan McMichaels, Evangelista, and Max Lip Sync: Charisma Uniqueness Nerve Talent by RuPaul Eliminated: Evangelista Farewell Message: ''Too soon, girls! Luv u all! Miss Nightmare 4 the win!!! XOXO, I'm out Talent Show Episode 2: Diva Eleganza Guest Judges: RuPaul, Todrick Hall Main Challenge: The queens lip-sync to their favorite song by their favorite diva. Top 4: Peppermint, Ongina, Miku Meow, and Bitchita Challenge Winner: Bitchita Runway: Latex Extravaganza Bottom 4: Avril Castle, Shotta Wine, Miz Cracker, and Shannel Lip Sync: Black or White by Michael Jackson Eliminated: Shotta Wine Farewell Message: Hope you'll miss me bitches! :'( Shot Of Wine P.S, have a cocktail, top 12! Shotta Wine pours 12 cocktails and puts them below her message before packing up. *RuPink gave this queen a diva, since the queen didn't wanna do anyone in particular. Episode 3: ShakesQueer Mini Challenge: "Hung Men" hangman challenge Mini-Challenge Winners: Peppermint and Max Main Challenge: Act in parodies of Shakespeare classics - Romey and Juliet and MacBitch Top 4: Max, Aquaria, Bitchita and Peppermint Challenge Winner: Max Runway: White Party Bottom 4: Munlite, Ongina, Avril Castle and Morgan McMichaels Lip Sync: No Excuses by Meghan Trainor Eliminated: Munlite Farewell Message: Sorry 2 say this, but Max is a fuckin' bitch! Avril 4 the win! NOT!!! Go Lucifer and Miku Meow! Episode 4: The Kardashian Rusical! A Tribute to Fruity Guest Judge: La Blonde Main Challenge: Since she won the last challenge, Max assigns the roles for Kardashian: The Rusical! Top 4: Morgan McMichaels, Lucifer Nightmare, Peppermint, and Bitchita Challenge Winner: Lucifer Nightmare Runway: Night of 1,000 Fruits, Bitch! (In Memory of Fruity Laloupe) Bottom 4: Avril Castle, Miz Cracker, Miku Meow and Max Lip Sync: Dancing on the Street by Martha and the Vandellas (Fruity's favorite lip-sync song) Eliminated: Avril Castle Farewell Message: XOXO, I'm out Rusical Roles Episode 5: Snatch Game! Guest Judges: Trixie Mattel and Harlequin Harriet Main Challenge: Snatch Game! Top 4: Bitchita, Miz Cracker, Ongina, and Peppermint Challenge Winner: Bitchita Runway: The Future of Drag Bottom 4: Lucifer Nightmare, Morgan McMichaels, Shannel, and Max Lip Sync: Mama Don't Make Me Put On The Dress Again by Trixie Mattel Eliminated: Max Farewell Message: I'll miss you Miss Nightmare! MAX Episode 6: QNN News Guest Judge: Kesha Main Challenge: Interview Kesha in QNN News Top 4: Aquaria, Peppermint, Ongina, and Bitchita Challenge Winner: Peppermint Runway: Executive Realness Bottom 4: Lucifer Nightmare, Morgan McMichaels, Miz Cracker, and Shannel Lip Sync: TiK ToK by Kesha After Peppermint's win, RuPink asked the bottom to step forward. Before Peppermint RuVeals who she chose, someone decides to voluntarily leave. Left: Miku Meow Farewell Message: Sorry I left like this, but I guess I'm BDLC now! Miku's SINGING out! Episode 7: The Bitchelor Out of respect for Miku Meow, the queens don't RuVeal who they'll eliminate. Guest Judges: Jeffrey Bowyer-Chapman and Chris Colfer Main Challenge: The queens' improvisation skills are tested in an unscripted dating show. Top 4: Peppermint, Lucifer Nightmare, Bitchita, and Miz Cracker Challenge Winner: Miz Cracker Runway: Night of 1,000 Hatsune Miku's (in honor of Miku Meow) Bottom 4: Ongina, Shannel, Morgan McMichaels, and Aquaria Lip Sync: Green Light by Lorde Eliminated: Shannel Farewell Message: I've never done this b4, but I Love U Girls! At the end of the episode, RuPink announces from now on, until the top 5 is reached, the top and bottom will get shorter. Episode 8: Cakes, Cakes, Cakes Across The Board! Mini Challenge: Designing nails and hand modeling desserts. Mini Challenge Winner: Lucifer Nightmare Mini Challenge Prize: A $1,000 gift card for Nailed by Cristy, and assigning cakes to each queen. Main Challenge: Create a fashion style inspired by your assigned wedding cake. Top 4: Peppermint, Bitchita, Lucifer Nightmare, and Aquaria Challenge Winner: Lucifer Nightmare Top 4 Lip-Sync Runway: Flower Power Bottom 3: Morgan McMichaels, Miz Cracker, and Ongina Eliminated: Ongina Farewell Message: Bye bitches! ONGINA Episode 9: Cosmetics Ball Mini Challenge: Everybody Loves Puppets! * Peppermint gets Aquaria * Aquaria gets Lucifer Nightmare * Lucifer gets Bitchita * Bitchita gets Miz Cracker * Miz gets Morgan McMichaels * Morgan gets Peppermint Mini Challenge Winner: Bitchita Mini Challenge Prize: A year's worth of hamburgers from Hamburger Mary's, choreography for the opening number, and assigning partners. Main Challenge: An opening number using cosmetics and props, then create 3 looks: # I Give Face: A look with a perfectly pampered face. # Create Your Cosmetics: The queens make their own mascara, lipstick, or any makeup product and present it on the runway. # Make Over Your Makeover: The queens partner up with each other and each give your best makeup on your partner instead of you. Top 3: Bitchita, Lucifer Nightmare, and Miz Cracker Challenge Winner: Bitchita Top 3 Lip-Sync Runway: Red, For Filth Bottom 3: Peppermint, Aquaria, and Morgan McMichaels Eliminated: Morgan McMichaels Farewell Message: Sisters forever! You're all sluts. XOXO, Morgan Episode 10: My Best Squirrelfriend's Dragsmaids Wedding Trip Main Challenge: As winner of the last challenge, Bitchita will assign the roles to the sexiest new blockbuster. Top 2: Peppermint and Lucifer Nightmare Challenge Winner: Peppermint Runway: RuDemption Realness Bottom 3: Miz Cracker, Aquaria, and Bitchita Eliminated: Bitchita Farewell Message: Should've won, but Nightmare better win it FOR me! XOXO To Everyone, The Bitch Is Gone Episode 11: Lip-Syncing To A Jury RuPink announces that the eliminated girls will come back, and help decide who will be paired with who. Lip-Sync Finalists: Peppermint VS Aquaria Pairs: Aquaria VS Miz Cracker, Peppermint VS Lucifer Nightmare Lip-Syncs: Havana by Camila Cabello (Aquaria VS Miz), Confident by Demi Lovato (Peppermint VS Lucifer), HandClap by Fitz and the Tantrums (Aquaria VS Peppermint) Winner of RuPink's Drag Race Season 3: AQUARIA!!! Runner-up: Peppermint 3rd: Lucifer Nightmare 4th: Miz Cracker Episode 12: Congeniality Time! Miss Congeniality: Lucifer Nightmare AND Bitchita (tie) Trivia * The promo for the new queens was neon. *This season introduces the new twist: Lip-Sync Circle! *The runway in episode 4 was originally going to be Love Is In The Air, a love-themed runway. *Peppermint is the first queen... ** ... ever to win 7 challenges overall and in a row! * If Peppermint or Miz Cracker wins this season, one of them will be the 2nd winner in RuPink herstory to have won her first challenge (in this case, the challenge AND the lip-sync) after 4 weeks, succeeding Ravyn Blackfire, who won her first challenge in week 7. * In episode 8, for the first time in RuPink herstory, the top queens had to lip-sync in a different runway theme, which also happened in episode 9. * This season is the first, and currently only, season to have '''2 '''Congenialities! Category:RuPink's Drag Race